thundercats_hofandomcom-20200215-history
The Thunderscope
The Thunderscope is an episode from the original series of ThunderCats. Written by George Hampton & Mike Moore, it originally aired on September 27, 1988. Summary The ThunderCats come into possession of the Thunderscope, a magical telescope that can identify people and items of a Thunderian origin. However, Mumm-Ra too has his eyes on the instrument and will do anything to get it. Story As he sifts through the wreckage of the Thunderial Royal Flagship, Snarf unearths the Thunderscope, a device made by ancient Thunderians to locate other Thunderians who may have gotten lost and their lost belongings as well. Snarf shows his find to Lion-O who decides it best to take the Thunderscope to Lynx-O for further analysis. While on route to the Tower of Omens, Lion-O and Snarf are attacked by Mumm-Ra and Ma-Mutt. Wanting the Thunderscope to help him easily locate the Treasure of Thundera, Mumm-Ra blasts Lion-O, knocking him unconscious and damaging the Eye of Thundera as well. He then leaves with the Thunderscope, unaware that Lion-O had secretly removed one of its lenses. Jaga then appears and restores both the Eye of Thundera and Lion-O to normal. When Mumm-Ra realizes that the Thunderscope is missing a lens, he heads to the Tower of Omens with Tug-Mug and Chilla and manages to steal the lens from the ThunderCats and return to his Black Pyramid. Lion-O and Snarf follow him in the ThunderClaw, eventually managing to defeat Mumm-Ra and retrieving the Thunderscope. When they return to the Tower of Omens, they are greeted by Panthro, Cheetara and Pumyra who have just returned from New Thundera with a strange orb that Cheetara thinks may possess certain powers. She is equally disappointed and amused when Snarf identifies the orb as Snarfball. Characters Vehicles Locations Trivia * After Snarf falls he utters, “I’m alright, Lion-O. I just hurt my pride”. In the earlier episode "Locket of Lies Panthro utters something similar after he falls into the underground crypt. * As the Thunderscope was discovered in the vicinity of the Thunderian Royal Flagship's crash site, it strongly suggests that it was on the ship with the ThunderCats when they fled Thundera. Strangely, none of them recognize it or know anything about it. * When Mumm-Ra damages the Eye of Thundera, the panther head insignia on Lion-O's belt disappears. This also happened in the Season 1 episode "Excalibur" after Excalibur stabbed the Eye of Thundera. * We learn from Lynx-O that the planet Thundera wasn't always inhabited by Thunderians. Their ancestors migrated to Thundera during the great migration and settled there permanently until the planet's destruction. Goofs Notable Quotes Media This episode was released on the following media: DVD * Season 2 Volume 2 DVD * Season 2 DVD * Seasons 1 & 2 DVD Episode Screenshots ThunderScope - 001.jpg ThunderScope - 002.jpg ThunderScope - 003.jpg ThunderScope - 004.jpg ThunderScope - 005.jpg ThunderScope - 006.jpg ThunderScope - 007.jpg ThunderScope - 008.jpg ThunderScope - 009.jpg ThunderScope - 010.jpg ThunderScope - 011.jpg ThunderScope - 012.jpg External Links *ThunderCats 1985 cartoon series on Wikipedia *ThunderCats on ThunderCats.org Category:Thundercats: 1980s TV episodes Category:ThunderCats episodes written by George Hampton Category:ThunderCats episodes written by Mike Moore Category:Season 3 (ThunderCats 1980s)